This is My Father Outtakes
by fernn
Summary: A collection of outtakes from This is My Father.


To read the story this outtake is derived from, go here: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6961845/1/This_Is_My_Father. Or just go to my profile page.

**CH 3 EPOV OUTTAKE**

Well, I really didn't have much left to do.

Work wise, at least.

The majority of what I had left could easily be passed off to my subordinates. I didn't normally utilize my status as boss to get by on doing less work or taking excess time off, but fuck me if I didn't plan on doing that for the next couple of weeks.

Why? Because my son was coming home for the first time this year.

No one else could make me feel this excited.

My son always knew how to emasculate me. Whether is was by making me a macaroni necklace that I had the privilege to wear for a week, or, more recently, making me outwardly giddy with excitement due to the fact that he was coming home.

Seriously, I all but skipped out the doors of my office today.

It had been difficult to let Anthony go, and it took a lot of getting used to after he had left. I couldn't remember a time when I didn't have him, really. He'd been with me all of my adult life.

I knew he had no plans on staying far from home, though, which elated me. He loved the west coast and his family, and I knew he had plans on living in Seattle after graduating from Chicago.

He had originally planned on going somewhere closer, but after one visit to the University of Chicago, his choice was made. I was ecstatic when I found out he would be going to the same college I went to, even if the distance was hard to get used to.

But now he was on his way back home, with only hours left in his trip.

And he was bringing home a girl.

In some weird way, I was relieved that he was bringing home a girl. He never brought home any girls in high school, or showed a huge interest in them for that matter.

Basically, he was the opposite of me at his age.

I knew it was his maturity that kept him from getting seriously involved with any of the girls at his school. He'd always gotten along better with an older crowd, immaturity frustrated him to a degree.

Again, exact opposite of me at his age.

Comparing my son to his peers, I knew I lucked out. I don't know what I would have done if he had turned out like, well, me at his age.

God knows, I still had no clue how my parents put up with me.

I wasn't a horrible kid, just a little rebellious. That phase ended as quickly as it had come, what with my son coming into the picture. That whipped my ass into shape. I graduated from high school with higher grades than I had received in years, and my son sitting in the audience with my brother and parents. I finally felt like I was on the right track to becoming a good parent, to building a good life.

I yawned, checking the time. It was almost midnight, only a matter of minutes possibly before Anthony would come home.

I leaned back in my chair, closing my tired eyes.

…...

Muffled voices crept under the door of my study, rousing me awake.

_I fell asleep?_

God, I was getting old. I seriously couldn't stay up past midnight? That was just pathetic.

My hands scrubbed roughly at my face, a habit I've harbored since my teens. I ran my hands through my hair a few times, trying to erase all signs of sleep.

I emerged from the room to hear Anthony's excited voice call out for me before coming to meet me where I stood, still half-asleep.

I threw my arms around him, hit by a wave of nostalgia. It felt like it was just last fucking week that I dropped him off at kindergarten for the first time, his excitement barely containable. It was tough for me then, too.

_"I'm going to be in school, just like you!" he said, bouncing up and down where he stood._

_I decided not to remind him that I was working now rather than going to school. Instead, I just nodded, smiling almost as big as he was._

_We had already met his teacher and seen his classroom, but I was still going to drop him off at the door of his new room. I wasn't going to even try to pass it off as a favor to my son. I would worry until the minute I saw him again if I did otherwise. I had to know that he made it to his classroom okay and that he'd be fine without me._

_He'd be fine without me._

_That was both a blessing and a curse. While I was exuberantly proud of him, it was hard to see my boy growing up._

_I dropped him off that day, watching him run inside the classroom with an unfaltering grin plastered to his face. I wanted to stay with him all day, watch him learn and make friends, but I knew I had to leave him on his own. His teacher gave me a friendly smile and wave before showing him his own cubby to put his belongings in._

That afternoon, he jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly and telling me all about his day. It was a little different now that he was my size and a just little older. Regardless, he was still my little boy.

We released each other from our masculine man-hug and walked over to my parents and his...

Girlfriend.

Well, fuck.

My eyes quickly raked over her body before landing on her face.

_SON'S GIRLFRIEND,_ my mind shouted at me, whipping my ass into shape. I really hoped my family didn't catch my wandering eyes.

Anthony started speaking, distracting me from the gorgeous woman standing in front of me. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella." I internally cringed at his use of the word 'girlfriend'. "And Bella, this is my father, Edward."

I cleared my throat subtly and introduced myself. "Bella," I said, internally cringing again, this time at my suggestive tone of voice. I regained my composure quickly. "It's so great to finally meet you."

I instinctively went in to hug her, but stopped myself short. God knows how my treacherous body would react. So instead, I placed a hand on her shoulder and grabbed her hand with my other.

_Smooth, Edward. Not awkward at all._

I smiled a little too wide and backed away, noticing the faint flush of her cheeks. I grit my teeth in effort to not think about _other_ pink, flushed parts of this alluring woman's body.

"I'm so glad to have you here," I said, trying to fill the silence. Silence was never a good thing when trying to hide something. It left people to their own thoughts, which could be a very dangerous thing. "Just make yourself at home, you two must be tired."

_Let me show you to my bed,_ I thought lustfully. _I'll make you feel right at home._

_SON'S GIRLFRIEND,_ I mentally shouted again, reminding myself of how utterly inappropriate I was. This girl was young enough to be my daughter. Fuck, she was dating my son, she very well _could_ become my daughter one day.

Now that was an unpleasant thought.

"I'll show you to the guest room," I heard Anthony tell her.

Guest room? A little odd considering, from what Anthony told me, they've been practically living together. It still sparked an unwanted feeling of hope inside of me.

Hope of what? That maybe now I'll have the chance to fuck my son's girlfriend without him knowing?

I snorted to myself. That was _not_ going to happen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

The thought of her and Anthony sleeping together alone was enough to squander any sexual feelings in me.

I cringed. My son's sex life wasn't something I _ever_ wanted to think about. His sex life with a woman I was undeniably attracted to was a tenfold more acrid.

I was pulled from my conflicted thoughts by the sound of her voice. "Goodnight!" she called, looking behind her. She caught my stare, her eyes locking with mine for a few slow seconds before she yanked them away, turning her head around completely.

I was so fucked.

"Oh, I like her!" my mother gushed, smiling brightly at my father and me.

"Oh yes," my dad agreed. "I knew I liked her the moment she thought I was Anthony's father."

I chucked, unsurprised she thought my father was Anthony's. He looked at least ten years younger than he actually was, and a more typical age for a college student's parent.

"She's very sweet," my mom went on, "I can tell already. And quite beautiful, too. Don't you think, Edward?"

"A lovely girl, yes," I agreed, careful to keep my tone neutral. I didn't want any suspicions to arise, of that I was nearly paranoid.

Anthony emerged from the guest room not too long after, a smile on his face.

"It's so good to be home!" he all but shouted, taking a deep breath in. "I can't wait to sleep in my bed."

I laughed. "It's not like you're sleeping on a dorm mattress at school. Your bed there is nice, too."

"Yeah," he agreed, "but it's not home. Besides, it's too grown up."

Those were words I didn't think I'd hear him say. "How so?"

"My bedspread is boring and my sheets aren't nearly as soft," he said with a laugh. "Being an adult is boring!"

My father laughed loudly. "I've heard the same thing from Emmett countless times throughout the years. There is no doubt that that's where you've picked that up from."

"It's true," Anthony countered. "Uncle Em knows what he's talking about."

I see my brother, Emmett, in Anthony frequently. His jovial attitude and positive perspective on things certainly didn't come from me.

Luckily, Emmett's immaturity didn't rub off on my son.

Emmett was only ten when Anthony was born, and Anthony has looked up to him since he was an infant. Emmett was even the first one to make him laugh, something he brings up to this day. He played both the role of the big brother and goofy uncle, taking on whatever role Anthony needed.

After catching up in the hallway, I helped Anthony with his bags, bidding my parents goodnight.

"See you in the morning," Anthony called as I left his room.

I decided to retire for the evening, there no way I'd be able to focus on my work now. My bed was most welcoming when I flopped onto it, not even bothering to get under the covers.

That night, a curious pair of dark eyes invaded my otherwise dreamless sleep.

...

**I originally wanted to send this as a review reply, but due to the character limit and profanity filter on PMs (version 2.0! How exciting!) , I decided it would be easier to simply post all outtakes here. This website never wants to work with me!**


End file.
